vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus Lee
Count Magnus Lee (伯爵ナガナスリィ')''' was a very old and powerful vampire and a member of the Greater Nobility. Count Lee was the administrator of Frontier Sector Ten, also known as the Ransylva area. He would be considered a disgrace, due to trying to marry a Human, much like Mayerling. He makes his appearance in Vampire Hunter D. Appearance He is described as a a figure of "remarkable grandeur dressed in black". He wears formal Noble attire and would be known to wear black cape. He has pale skin, white hair, red lips with fangs and eyes that turn red when his Noble nature is active (when he felt admiration, his eyes bloodshot). The silhouettes of him and his daughter gave off a ghastly aura that made even D's peerless features stiffen with tension. Personality Biography Some say he's a hundred years old, while others say he's ten thousand. But before his wedding Larmica, his daughter, gives his true age as 3,757 years old. Powerfully attracted to Doris, the count tries several different ways to make her his own. Ultimately, D runs him through his heart, but as his face melts away, he realizes who D is. Nontheless, his final question to him goes unanswered. Count Lee's Castle He lives with his daughter in a towering castle surrounded by a moat and defended by countless security cameras and photon cannons. A massive ashen citadel atop of a hillock some two hours riding hard northwest of Doris Lang's home. It's constructed to mimic castles of the middle ages. The castle's large courtyard holds sculptures and orderly design elements copied from medieval German Castles. The surveillance satellite in geostationary orbit 22,240 miles above the castle and the uncounted security cameras are disguised in fruits or spiders send the castle's mother computer images of any intruder. In an underground room is a wall thirty feet high covered by a colossal portrait of the Sacred Ancestor. At the bottom of his castle lies the layer of the Midwich Medusas. Count Magnus Lee's Coffins Although vampire lords provide gorgeous sleeping chambers for their guests, the lord and his family sleep only in coffins beneath the earth. Count Magnus Lee prepares two coffins for himself and Doris. Each black-lacquered coffin is decorated with the Lee coat of arms and contains the same dirt the Lee Family Castle is built on. Powers and Abilities '''Physical stats of a Greater Noble Telekinesis Mind Control Kiss of Nobility Telepathy Weaknesses 050.jpg Tumblr mte41lwET41rk46amo1 500.jpg Underlings Garou Robotic Beasts Mechanical Soldiers Guardians from Above Midwich Medusas Fiend Corps Rei-Ginsei Golem the Tortureless Gimlet Chullah Old Witch Equipment Count Lee's Cape- The lining of Count Lee's cape is insanely red and glistening. It was stitched together from the skin of women who'd slaked his thirst, and lacquered with their blood. Thanks to secret techniques passed down through the Lee Clan, it's five times as strong as the hardest steel and twenty times more flexible than spider's silk. Time-Bewitching Incense Transportation Count Lee's Carriage Trivia *His first name Magnus may be a nod to the Marvel Comics character Magneto. The two share similar power sets relying on force fields and using their mind to move objects and persons at will. Magnus also shares some character design with his marvel counter part having the white hair. For decades, Magnus a personal name that Magneto used when not in costume, and also was presumed to be his birth name. His birth name, in more recent decades was revealed as Erik Lensheer, and the name Magnus has almost fallen into disuse. *His last name Lee most likely came from the actor Christopher Lee, famous for playing Dracula in the Hammer movies. *Sir Christopher Lee, the veteran actor and star of many of the world's biggest film franchises, has died aged 93 (May 27,1922). Hats off to an amazing talent, his passing is felt by all who know of his work, and his presence will be missed. The English-born actor, who made his name playing Dracula and Frankenstein's monster in the Hammer horror films, appeared in more than 250 movies. And he died June 7th 2015. Quotes * (To D) "We've been waiting for you. You are the first man to ever make it this far in one piece. As our guest, you deserve an introduction. I am the lord of this castle and administrator of the Tenth Frontier Sector, ''Count Magnus Lee." * (To Larmica Lee) "''This man doesn't exhibit the last trace of fear. He's a thoroughly exasperating and deliciously impudent fellow. Judging by the skill he demonstrated this past evening when dealing Garou a grievous wound, he could be nothing save a dhampir." * (About Larmica) "It is hell for those you despise and a worse hell for those you desire." * (About Doris) "Well done for a lone woman. She's every bit the fighter I thought she'd be. Child, I must have your blood at all costs. Wait for me." * (Magnus Lee's last words) "I... I had to beg our Sacred Ancestor to teach me that very same trick... Could it be ... Milord, are you truly his..." Gallery D1-DvLee.jpg|D vs Magnus in final battle. char04.jpg|Magnus Lee's design from Yoshitaka Amano's art book, " Imagine". 16d.gif|D vs Magnus from Yoshitaka Amano's art book, " Imagine". MagnusAnimeDesign.jpg|1985 OVA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble